Mother Moon
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: Times might have been considered harsh but that was just an opinion. The social rules were simple. The fox has the children and the wolf protects his family. Simple as that. But every once in a while there was a fox that didn't want to be mated off. A fox that wanted to make his own destiny. For this story, that fox is named Naruto.


This is just an idea I wanted to try. After I post this up I'll be working on each of my other stories. Once I get some good positive feedback from this I'll write more. Sound good? Thought so.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its characters and I do not make any money from this

**Warnings**: Yaoi, language

**Mother Moon**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Times might have been considered harsh but that was just an opinion. The social rules were simple. The fox has the children and the wolf protects his family. Simple as that. But every once in a while there was a fox that didn't want to be mated off. A fox that wanted to make his own destiny. For this story, that fox is named Naruto.

"I won't do it! I refuse!" The male glared at his adoptive parents. He was currently in human form and his fuzzy tail was poofed out and lashing irritatingly behind him. His blue eyes glared at the older male's and his arms were crossed over his chest. His orange fox ears were back on his head, mixed in with the bright yellow hair.

Iruka sighed, his own fox ears back as well. "Naruto, please listen. You need to do this. You need someone to take care of you."

Kakashi sighed. "Besides, don't you want children?" His wolf features showed that he was rather exhausted with this conversation. It seemed like they had it every time the mating festival was brought up.

Naruto hissed at them. "I can take care of myself and who even said I want kids?!" And with that he stormed off to his room and slammed the door. The clicking of the lock was soon heard after.

Kakashi sighed. "Well that was an interesting result." He gave a half grin that had his mate rolling his eyes.

Iruka just ran a hand through his hair before he went to start dinner. "He just needs time to think about it. Every young fox wants to eventually bare their mate's pups." A sad look passed over his face a for a second before it was gone. "I say we make ramen to cheer little Naruto up.

* * *

><p>In a manor across town another fight was happening. Fugaku glared down at his son. "Sasuke. You WILL attend the mating festival in two days. This isn't a choice."<p>

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and continued watching tv. "What's the point? You already got Itachi and his mate who is now pregnant." His big brother Itachi had mated with the gorgeous golden fox Deidara and they were expecting twins.

Fugaku growled. "I will not have a son that breaks tradition. You are going and that's FINAL." He stormed out of the room and according to the slamming of the front door, out of the house.

A few minutes had passed before the long-haired fox poked his head in. "You know Sasuke. You may like going, un. I didn't want to go either but I'm definitely glad I did now." Deidara put one hand on his belly while smiling.

Itachi soon came into the room as well. "You're a wolf which means that you will need to find someone for your first mating cycle. Otherwise you will be intense pain."

Sasuke merely clicked his teeth and curled further into the couch.

Itachi chuckled and stepped in front of Sasuke, blocking the view of the tv. He bent down and poked the younger wolf in the head. "Foolish little brother. You have nothing to fear."

Sasuke frowned and rubbed his head. He was always amazed that Itachi could see through everything. "Yeah? Well what if I don't find the fox I'm 'destined' to be with? What if there is no one out there for me?"

Itachi sighed as Deidara stood next to him. "The mother moon would not have forgotten you otouto. Just go and find out for yourself."

* * *

><p>The days went by fast and soon it was time for the mating festival. The purpose was to allow wolves and foxes to meet and hopefully marry. Sasuke walked through the crowds, a bored look on his elegant face. His ebony black hair was only a shade darker than his black wolf ears and tail. His body was lean and had a porcelain quality to it. His eyes were currently black but if angry they could turn red. He didn't even notice all the foxes that were looking at him, hoping he'd look their way.<p>

Sasuke's expression only brightened a bit when he saw a familiar wolf. He walked over to the shaggy brunette. "Hey Kiba."

The wolf turned and grinned wide at his elusive friend. "Yo Sasuke! They finally made you attend huh? Well trust me, you'll be glad you did. Look at all the babes!" He gestured to show what he meant. Kiba had shoulder length shaggy brown hair. His ears and tail though were white which definitely made him an eye catcher. He had more of a muscular build than Sasuke and he wore face paint for a reason that Sasuke didn't care enough about to ask.

Sasuke grunted. "Doubt it. You find anyone yet?"

Kiba shrugged. "Sorta. I got my eye on one." He pointed to a redhead. "Never seen a fox like that before."

Sasuke looked over and raised a brow. "...That's because that isn't a fox dumbass. It's a raccoon." Kiba looked confused which made Sasuke groan. "You truly never paid attention in history. While the dominants are always wolves, the submissives are channeled through three different species depending on the area. Foxes, Felines, and Raccoons."

Kiba blinked then grinned. "Fuck! I definitely gotta have him now. Whatcha think he's doing in this area anyway?"

The raven grunted. "Probably just visiting. Not many other species stay here." He then watched as Kiba walked over to the red-head. His lips twitched into a smirk when Kiba got punched in the gut by the redheaded raccoon. If he knew his friend like he thought he did, Kiba would be even more determined to have him. Deciding that he should wander around some more Sasuke walked through the crowds. He froze though as a scent suddenly hit him. His eyes closed and he breathed deep.

Where was such a scent coming from? It was intoxicating. He opened his eyes and searched. His eyes locked on a head of bright yellow hair. The smell was coming from that fox. He instinctually knew that this was the fox that Mother Moon had made for him.

Naruto grumbled as he walked through the crowds. He was tan with bright sunshine hair. He had three whisker marks on each cheek and blue eyes that put a summer sky to shame. He didn't like the feeling of being watched, not to mention how noisy it was here. He paused as he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. His fur stood on end as his senses screamed that a predator was near. His eyes looked through the crowd before stopping. A raven wolf was staring directly at him.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the raven smirk. He gulped when the damn wolf licked his lips. Holy shit! A shiver went through him and he tried to deny the pull he felt. He finally was able to shake himself out of the trance he was in and realized that the raven was now directly in front of him. His eyes narrowed into a glare. "What?"

Sasuke smirked. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. What is yours?"

Naruto glared more. "None of your damn business!" He then kicked the wolf in the crotch and ran for it.

Sasuke groaned and fell to his knees. His eyes locked on the retreating figure. He now understood why Kiba really liked the feisty ones.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay everyone! What do you think? leave me some reviews please!

Peace-out ^-^v

EntityLvr


End file.
